


Anchor

by thecatmademedoit



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 14和因扎吉站街梗, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatmademedoit/pseuds/thecatmademedoit
Summary: 站街梗极限拉郎18r番外是冬菇
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Fernando Redondo, José María Gutiérrez/Filippo Inzaghi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

皮波认识古蒂是因为一笔交易。  
  
“我的技术怎么样？”  
他捡起地上的衣服穿好，然后爬回床上点了点西班牙男人的胸膛。  
古蒂盯着天花板，自言自语：“做爱就是这种感觉吗？为什么我一点也不快乐。”  
皮波脸上的笑容渐渐散去，他寻思着这小子不会想趁机白嫖一回吧。  
“喂，虽然我说不爽不收费，但是你总得付我打车钱。”  
古蒂看了黑发美人一眼，从枕头底下拿出一张面额不小的钞票，皮波正要去够，古蒂就又塞回了自己枕下。  
“你？！”  
“我在米兰无依无靠，我跟了你怎么样？”  
皮波笑：“跟我？我可没钱包养你。你知道做我们这一行的都是穷光蛋。”  
“我知道啊……”古蒂坐起来，环着自己的膝盖，懵懂的眼睛里满是无助和可怜，“我可以帮你赚钱的，你只要让我有个住的地方就行。”  
不知道是古蒂的脸太具有忽悠能力还是自己太善良，皮波居然同意了。  
  
皮波的家非常小，他坦言自己住汽车旅馆更多。  
这个出租屋在寒冷的冬夜没有给古蒂带来多大的温暖。因为没交电费，他们是摸着黑洗澡的，洗到一半连热水都停了。  
皮波抱怨着应该在刚才的旅馆洗个事后澡。  
“你一个马德里人，来米兰做什么。”  
皮波点了根烟，吸了一口递给古蒂。  
古蒂接过，模仿着皮波的样子将烟含在嘴里，可第一次抽还是被烟呛到了。  
皮波倒了杯水给他，抢回自己的烟倒在了床上。  
“我来找一个人。”  
“谁？”  
“现在已经不重要了。”  
古蒂挤到皮波的床上，就着他手指中的烟再吸了一口，这一回他没有被呛到。  
“我是个好学生，对吗？”  
皮波无声地笑了起来，吻了吻古蒂的嘴唇。  
他们睡了一个白天，遮光的窗帘让房间永远处在昏暗的状态。  
古蒂是被皮波踢醒的。  
“三点了，起来吃饭。”  
他说的饭是两盒泡面。  
古蒂从昨天开始就没吃过东西，趁着皮波出去倒垃圾的时候把两碗面全吃了。  
“喂！你把我的也吃了啊！”  
古蒂擦了擦嘴，不好意思地跑去给皮波又煮了一碗。  
“所以，你以前真的没和人做过爱？”  
皮波盘着腿坐在床上吸溜着面条。  
古蒂诚实地回答：“没有。”  
“那你老实说，昨晚我那样弄你你舒服吗？”  
皮波笑起来的时候眼睛依然清明，凌厉的目光把古蒂钉在原地。  
“我喜欢你给我口，不喜欢你插我后面。”  
“那是因为你后面第一次被搞，多搞几次就爽了。”皮波仰头把汤全部喝完，然后跳到古蒂身边，把他按倒在床上：“你现在是什么表情？”  
古蒂平静地望着皮波，“是你插别人多还是别人插你多？”  
皮波神色如常：“有什么区别吗？”他捋着古蒂额前的碎发，颇有点顾影自怜的意味：“哪样不是在赚臭钱？只要想着事后就能拿钞票还管什么体位问题……你这副死人脸可没人会喜欢，即使再不愿意叫也是要叫的。”  
古蒂勉强笑了一下，皮波说你这笑比哭还丑。  
“把自己当机器人，以后你就会习惯这些事了。”  
皮波俯身去咬古蒂的嘴唇，少年的唇香软柔嫩，含在嘴里都怕化了。  
“来，叫我听一遍。”  
  
古蒂第一个客人是位大叔，他只让古蒂给他口。古蒂把那玩意想象成一根香肠，放在嘴里上下吞吐舔舐，直到那根香肠满意地挤出了里面的夹心。  
“嘿，我可以做你长期的主顾吗？我喜欢你的舌头。”  
他把钱塞在古蒂的裤子里，在沙发上把自己可怖的阴茎收回了裤裆。  
古蒂看不清他的脸，只记住了他的名字：Jack。  
皮波说过一个晚上只接一个客人的男妓不是好男妓。在Jack走后，古蒂又在周围晃荡了一圈，他的面孔太生了，被那些“老人们”推来推去，最后只得蹲在一个角落。  
好在皮波从天而降来拯救了他。  
“看我的。”  
皮波只穿了一件黑色的皮衣，蜜色的胸膛裸露在外，粉色的乳头被寒风吹的发紫，却愈显饱胀硬挺。  
他在跟一位贵妇人搭讪，双方谈好价格后皮波示意古蒂过去。  
社会各个阶层的人都会为了满足一己私欲而来找乐子，并不是说越有钱的越好，这类人往往心理更加变态，在床上耍的花样也多，挺折腾人的。  
就比如今晚这位，继承了丈夫千万遗产的寂寞寡妇，因为一个人难以满足次次都会挑好几个男妓一起上。  
古蒂和皮波洗完澡，安安静静地等待贵夫人的宠幸。  
皮波悄悄对古蒂说：“等会趁机多问她要点钱。”  
古蒂抓着床单，莫名地有些害怕。  
“皮波，要不我们走吧。”  
皮波白了他一眼：“走？到手的钞票你要让它飞走啊？可以，要走你走，别来管我。”  
“我……”  
“嘘——闭嘴！”  
皮波握住古蒂的手，温热的指腹摩挲着的古蒂的手背，想要给予他安慰。  
贵夫人穿着真丝睡袍走了进来，她勾了勾手指，皮波牵着古蒂一同走过去抱住她。一个亲吻她的脸，一个亲吻她的身体。  
皮波轻车熟路地钻进裙底，用最快的方式让贵夫人泄出闷哼。  
古蒂不喜欢女人身上浓重的香水味，他只是像皮波教的那样机械地在完成一件工作。  
不过这场三人行并不是完全没有快乐，贵夫人另一个癖好就是看皮波和古蒂做爱。  
皮波吮着古蒂的嘴唇，两条舌头在空气中交缠打架，发出缠绵的水声。  
古蒂把皮波放平，一路从下巴吻到了乳头。暖气让紫色的乳头重新焕发红润，在古蒂的吸吮下更是嫣红饱满。古蒂像个吃奶的孩子不停地在那两颗肉粒上留恋。灵活的小舌继续往下，金色的脑袋拱在皮波的胯间不忍离去。  
皮波被古蒂弄的舒服至极，喉咙里发出一阵又一阵缠绵悱恻的呻吟，贵夫人看的咯咯笑，命令古蒂立刻操了皮波。  
皮波很瘦，但是屁股格外的挺翘，当古蒂扶着自己的龟头坐下去时，那两瓣臀肉都变了形，软乎乎地撑着古蒂的身体，臀缝死死地夹住了古蒂的阴茎。  
皮波的小穴湿得吓人，热浪包裹住古蒂，他极为艰难地移动了一下，皮波立刻抓紧了枕头发出尖叫。  
“草！别顶那……”  
古蒂看了贵妇人一眼，不听皮波的话依旧循着那个点顶。更多的液体涌了出来，古蒂的阴茎也更容易在那条狭长的通道内前行。每一次退出都会把娇嫩的穴肉翻出来，不等皮波喘口气又把它们全部顶回。囊袋拍打臀肉的声响听的人面红耳赤，床支呀吱呀地晃，古蒂和皮波同时达到高潮，全都释放了精华。  
贵妇人拍手叫好，又让皮波反过来操古蒂。  
皮波把马眼里还在喷的精液全部抹到古蒂身上，他推开古蒂的双腿让他自己抓住脚踝，然后露出了那个才开过苞的粉嫩小穴。  
古蒂有了不同于前一天晚上的感觉——他想被皮波这样干。  
  
早晨，他们离开了贵妇人家里，用一晚上辛勤劳动的钱奢侈地打了车。  
“去吃点好的。”  
皮波和古蒂在市区下车，在米兰的露天咖啡店点了杯咖啡和三明治坐下。  
古蒂扯了点面包屑扔给不停索食的鸽子。  
“我讨厌鸽子。”  
皮波脸上露出几分鄙夷。  
“因为它们跟我们很像吗？”  
古蒂一语道破，引来了皮波的不满。  
“跟我像，跟你没关系。”  
“我的表现不好吗？”  
古蒂起身去翻皮波的口袋。  
“没带烟！”  
皮波拍开他的手，恹恹地说：“我怀疑你就是来骗吃骗喝骗炮的。”  
又来了。  
皮波不喜欢古蒂的笑。  
他的直觉告诉他古蒂不是个像他笑容那般天真无害的人，他比自己遇到的绝大多数人都要复杂，不仅仅因为他是个外国人。  
“皮波。”古蒂叫他的名字，“我之前的生活确实和这很不一样，但是，我还挺喜欢现在的。”他补充了一句“和你在一起”。  
皮波差点就信了他。  
“鬼扯吧……”  
天知道他多想脱离此等苦海，偏偏还有人甘心跳下去，不是脑子有问题就是脑子有问题。  
“吃你的吧！”  
皮波眯起眼睛，轻啜了口咖啡，一抿、滚烫，又不想在古蒂面前发作，忍了良久嘴唇才恢复了知觉。  
而一旁的古蒂还在孜孜不倦地喂着鸽子。  
回到住处，皮波倒头就睡，古蒂洗完澡出来，撩起了一角窗帘。  
坐在窗台前静静看了一会，他躺回了自己床上。  
“这张床上以前睡的是谁？”  
他没指望皮波回答，那家伙可能已经睡着了。  
“一个，混蛋。”  
皮波掀起被子，用力地蒙住了自己的头。  
古蒂可以想象一段没爱的炮友爱情，他四处翻了翻也没找到“混蛋”的一丝踪迹，就跟他寻找的那个“混蛋”一样，只存在记忆深处，只许自己找到。  
“晚上去干嘛？”  
昨晚赚了不少，他们可以休息两天。  
皮波没有回答，这次是真的睡着了。  
古蒂也拉起了被子，学着古蒂那样蒙住了脑袋——呃，太难受了。  
他选择放弃，手臂撑开放肆地吸着空气，然后进入荒诞的梦境。  
  
又一次被皮波摇醒，古蒂揉了揉眼睛，皮波正跨坐在他身上，笑着问他要不要去蹦迪。  
“我不会跳舞。”  
皮波的眼角露出的媚态是古蒂不曾见到的。  
“有我在你怕什么。”  
他被皮波从床上拉起，装扮一番后去了最近的一家夜店。  
震耳欲聋的金属乐被挡在一扇平平无奇的门内，皮波牵着古蒂的手走进去，不一会就有人上来问价。  
“滚开！”  
皮波从不给那些人好脸色，直接带古蒂去了舞池。  
“举起手，扭起来。”  
“怎么扭？”  
皮波摇着头，他凑到古蒂耳边，大声说：“你想怎么扭就怎么扭！这里可没人管你！”  
于是他们跳起了舞，在舞池里尽情地接起了吻。  
朦胧中皮波推开了他，晃着手指说：“不对，这可不行。”  
他的话还没说完，古蒂就抱住了他，随即松开。  
“皮波，我喜欢你。”  
皮波没有听见，周围的鬼哭狼号太大声了。  
  
半年后，古蒂已经完全适应了在米兰的生活，他和皮波一起占据了夜色街头的一块地方，那是属于他们的地盘。  
“所以，你们那个晚上一分钱没有赚？”  
古蒂继续吹牛：“是啊……那个德国男人看着就很变态，我怀疑他喜欢玩sm，他的后备箱里有好多工具，于是我怂恿皮波一起跳车。”  
“真的？”  
“真的！”  
“没受伤？”  
“没有，滚到田埂里了，走回家里一照镜子快吓坏了。”  
皮波捧着啤酒从便利店走过来，古蒂做了个手势示意好事者不要多嘴。  
“干！一晚上没有个屁人，大家都去哪了？”  
“皮波，今天可是平安夜啊。”  
他们的朋友C善意地提醒道。  
古蒂盯着皮波的脸。  
他的脸长得很邪，是那种勾人的邪，总会不由自主地吸引旁人的目光，像个好莱坞明星。  
“哦，操蛋的平安夜。”  
皮波开了一罐啤酒，愤怒地喝了一口，重复了一遍：“操蛋的平安夜。”  
“嘿！皮波，给操吗？”  
街对面的流浪汉冲皮波喊。  
“Fuck you！”  
古蒂竖起了中指，破口大骂。  
“哈-哈-哈！”  
皮波倚在古蒂肩上，大笑。  
于是这个夜晚，皮波和古蒂一单生意都没做成。  
“送你。”  
皮波掏出一盒火柴抛给古蒂。  
“干嘛送我这个。”  
皮波把古蒂拉到身边，他们蹲在墙角，围着一根划亮的火柴。  
“绝望的时候看看它，生活好像也没那么难。”皮波的手掌轻轻笼着那片温暖又短暂的火焰，嗓音前所未有的温柔：“以前无聊的时候，我就划火柴，床底下堆满了火柴盒。”  
古蒂不知道皮波曾经经历了什么，他只是小心地把脑袋搁在皮波身上，吸了吸鼻子。  
“我困了。”  
“睡，我背你回去。”  
  
白天他们除了睡觉就是和同道的朋友厮混，在不起眼的三流小店里说着各自客人的糗事，也会有人站在椅子上高调宣布即将退出这个社区，要搬进大房子了。  
古蒂向上翻了个白眼，他凑到皮波身边吸了口烟。  
“诶你！总是白抽我烟！”  
古蒂无邪地扯起嘴角，啵了皮波的脸颊一口。  
“这bitch，只配给人操的份。”  
皮波摇头，牢牢地勾住古蒂的脖子。  
“不如给大家讲讲你第一个客人。”  
古蒂对那个Jack的印象很模糊了，他用“肥胖”“油腻”“废话不多”形容了一遍，但同伴们显然不太尽兴的样子。  
“你可以形容一下他的阴茎。”  
古蒂叫他们滚。  
“一根皱巴巴的香肠。”  
皮波狠狠拍了一记古蒂的脑袋，他掐灭烟，使劲吻住了他的唇。  
“操，你们居然还伸舌头！”  
古蒂的舌头被皮波扯出来，两条粉红湿润的舌头抵死缠绵着。  
“我敢说，我的舌头就能比得上那个Jack。”  
皮波的唇离开古蒂，他捧住古蒂的脸，复又用力地吻了一下。  
古蒂托腮，懒洋洋地让皮波说自己的第一个客人。  
其他人都抱着看好戏的心态憋着笑。  
皮波恢复了以往的浪荡样，看似漫不经心实则暗藏汹涌地望着古蒂。  
“你真的要我说？”  
“说吧，我们都想听。”  
“滚蛋！”  
皮波抓起桌上的衣服踹开椅子就往外走。  
“他怎么了？”  
古蒂对皮波的生气感到莫名其妙，同伴们见皮波走远了，才把事情的原委告诉了古蒂。原来皮波和他第一个的客人交往了很久，但是对方只是玩弄他的心态，两个人彼此折磨了挺久，后来皮波就变成了现在这样子。  
“他以前什么样的呢？”  
“啊，这个啊……谁知道呢。”  
  
古蒂推开门，冷风灌入衣领，冻得他耸起了肩膀。  
皮波从拐角处走了出来，双手插在裤袋里，扔给古蒂一副墨镜。  
“上车。”  
“哪来的摩托？”  
“偷的。”  
“我想开。”  
“那你来。”  
皮波把钥匙交给古蒂，他们相视一笑，默契地上了车。  
摩托一路驰骋到了不知道哪的海岸线，这时候天已经完全黑了。  
“我敢说我们已经不在米兰了。”  
“管他在哪呢。”  
皮波按着古蒂的肩从后座跳下来，他摘下墨镜，跳上沿岸的石坝。  
“哇哦——”  
他像猴子那样发出一声长啸，然后背过身朝古蒂伸手。  
“来。”  
古蒂站到他身边，一路上脑袋被冷风吹得晕乎乎的，海边的风更是猖獗地把他的金发卷到空中，古蒂根本来不及将它们理清。  
“就这样。”  
皮波拨开了古蒂额前的一缕发，微笑：“好看。”  
古蒂嘴角的弧度扩大，“你很少夸我。”  
皮波弹了弹他的脑门：“免得你骄傲。”  
古蒂揉着额头慢慢坐下来。  
“就是那个‘混蛋’吗？”  
回答古蒂的只有那一声还比一声高的海浪，冬夜下黑色的大海带来的只有无限的恐惧和压抑。  
“你就那么想知道？”  
皮波捡了块石头扔向远处。  
古蒂从口袋里掏出平安夜皮波送他的那盒火柴，一擦，火焰瞬间被风吹灭。古蒂再取出一根，继续擦，大概反复了五六根才点燃了。  
小心地护着那微弱的火苗，古蒂感到冰冷的身体似乎暖和了些。  
接着，皮波把他那段糟糕不堪的过往原原本本地告诉了古蒂。那个精致的高傲的善变的多疑的善妒的可恨的前男友有着一头让他这辈子都忘不了的黑色卷发。  
“他有一双和你一样总是流露出无辜和弱小的眼睛。”  
“也是蓝色的吗？”  
“不，是深不见底的颜色，像踩在脚下的海一样。”  
皮波低下头，纤细的身体微微晃动，古蒂迅速地抓住了他的手。  
“喂，你以为我要跳海啊？”皮波自嘲地笑了一下：“我可惜命得很呢。”  
古蒂的脸颊靠在皮波的手背上来回蹭。  
“轮到你了。”皮波蹲下来，亲了一口古蒂的额头，“你，到底为什么要来米兰。”  
古蒂将扰乱视线的头发全部顺到后面，他环住皮波的脖子，小声说：“我早就说过，我来找一个人。但是现在找不找的到已经不重要了。”  
“为什么啊。”  
“因为，”古蒂仰起头，越过皮波的眼睛望向黑漆漆的夜空，“我做了一个梦。”  
“什么梦？”  
皮波的气息微乱，温热的呼吸喷薄在古蒂的脸上，他们的嘴唇靠得很近，随时都能吻到一起。  
“总之，那个梦很美。”  
古蒂像皮波第一次亲吻自己那样吻了皮波，傻傻地说：“你也很美。”  
皮波捏住他的耳朵顺势捧住了他的脸，笑骂：“白痴！”  
古蒂像小猫取暖一样乖顺地依偎在皮波身侧，他们的背影交融在一起，再分不清彼此。

End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬菇番外

古蒂番外

古蒂的原名是何塞玛丽亚古铁雷斯，但是这个名字太长了，教会学校又有那么多何塞，所以他就改叫古蒂了。  
那个学校是一个有钱人名下的慈善机构，收养的都是马德里的流浪儿，古蒂从九岁就在那了。他是个好斗的、完全不知分寸的男孩，从来如此。  
但人们常说，这样莽撞冒失的古蒂也会在某个人面前乖巧地像只小兔子，那个某人就是费尔南多雷东多。  
“费尔南多来啦！”  
古蒂从打架中回了魂，跳起来跑到了阳台边。他踩在台阶上，半个身体都快伸出去了。当那个在阳光下闪闪发光的年轻人走下豪华汽车时，古蒂大叫：“费尔南多！我在这里！”  
多数孩子会捂着脸替他感到羞耻，也有小部分人会上去把他拽下来，毕竟那个动作太过危险。往往古蒂会挣开他们的手一溜烟跑下楼，可真等到了雷东多面前他又不知道该做什么了。  
雷东多笑了笑，把古蒂凌乱的头发拨好，然后严肃地说他不喜欢古蒂打架。  
“可是是他们先来惹我的！他们说我是个女孩子，我就要用拳头让他们知道我不是！”  
古蒂把拳头举到雷东多面前，不服输地昂起头。  
雷东多无可奈何地叹了口气，握住古蒂的拳头带他往里走，这大概是每个月中古蒂最开心最幸福的时刻。  
那一条拱形走廊并不长，一共只要走一百步，古蒂精确计算过。但在紫藤花全部绽放的初夏，这一百步比其他任何时候的一百步都要长。  
古蒂偷偷往旁边看。  
他一直觉得雷东多的鼻子特别可爱，圆圆的又很挺翘，在那张英俊贵气的脸上也不显违和。他的嘴唇和自己一样薄，常常配合微蹙的眉头紧抿着，一副深沉思考的模样，那是古蒂所迷恋热爱的霸气和稳重，一靠近便会无法自拔地陷入其中。  
古蒂爱雷东多，即便雷东多不要他的爱。

“你明明对我有感觉的，是不是？你硬了，我知道的，我每个晚上都会想你想成这样，我的身体确实坏了，坏的彻底。”  
在那年平安夜，古蒂伪造了生病的迹象，哄骗雷东多来看他。他要雷东多把被子拉开——粉红白皙的胴体完完全全地暴露在空气中，雷东多下意识地转过身要求古蒂把被子盖好。  
“我是男人，你也是男人，你为什么不敢看我的身体？”  
古蒂跳下床，从后面抱住雷东多。  
“我爱你，在五年前的平安夜，你送我糖果的时候。”  
结局是古蒂想过的，雷东多变成了一个冷酷的“杀手”，把他的心肝脾肺全部掏出来切成碎碾成渣，毫不留情地要古蒂自重，并且告诉他自己要结婚了，新娘是个可爱的姑娘，他很爱她且绝不会离开她。  
“他结婚之后就离开了马德里，学校里的人说他去了米兰，所以我就来了。”  
古蒂靠在皮波的肩头，还索要了一个吻。  
“那么你遇见过他吗？”  
皮波把古蒂落下来的金发仔细地别到耳后，老实说，他不喜欢这个悲伤的故事。  
古蒂沉默了很久，最后给出了否定的答案。  
“也是，米兰城，还是挺大的。”皮波知道古蒂在撒谎，他能从那对漂亮的蓝眼睛里看出来。他理解古蒂为什么不肯说实话，就像他自己，对艾利克斯的事保持缄默那样——这些破事就像一直结不了痂的伤口，又痒又疼。  
古蒂不想去回忆那个下午，可是他自己不肯放过自己。  
那天早上他从客人家里出来，衣衫不整地在早餐店呆了一上午然后去找才完事的皮波。  
路过广场的时候他头一次发现大教堂的门口挤满了很多人，而在人群中央的，是他找了近一年的男人。  
是一个颁奖仪式，雷东多一家都参加了。古蒂看到了他的妻子和孩子，雷东多笑着，那笑容很熟悉，会让古蒂想到许多年前的某个刹那。  
他双手插兜，蹲在路边的台阶上，因为冷而不停抖着腿。  
雷东多过得很好，他的生活和以前没什么不同。  
古蒂摸出一根烟，却怎么也点不着，好不容易点着了，再抬头，雷东多已经不在了。  
他站起来，目测好距离，一步一步走过去。  
正好一百步。

“司机，绕着广场外再走一圈吧。”  
雷东多滑下车窗，费德里科爬到他身上，奶声奶气地问他在看什么。  
“爸爸看到了一个以前认识的人。”  
“那你为什么不下去找他呢？”  
“因为很多时候我们都不一定要真的上前打招呼，好像……好像就这么远远地看着也很满足了。”  
雷东多紧紧地抱住儿子，似乎这样才能止住他的颤栗。

end


End file.
